Urlaub in der Antarktis
by Will Hiwatari
Summary: Das kommt raus, wenn Tyson den Urlaub für die Bladebreakers plant ohne deren Wissen natürlich: das reinste Chaos!


Titel: Urlaub in der Antarktis

Autor: Will Hiwatari

Chapter: 1/10

Disclaimer: Beyblade gehört mir nicht. Weder die Charaktere, noch das Produkt oder sonst etwas, was damit zu tun hat.

Will: wink Hi! Das ist meine erste FF, also seid nachsichtig. Vielleicht ist sie nicht so gut wie einige andere, aber sie ist bestimmt nicht die schlechteste! (Die FF von meinem Bruder übertrifft sie auf jeden fall. Da ist mindestens jedes vierte Wort falsch geschrieben und so ziemlich alle Charaktere sind ooc.) Na ja, genug geredet. Lasst mich bitte wissen, ob euch meine FF gefällt.

**Urlaub in der Antarktis . . . oder auch nicht**

Nachdem die G Revolution Boris aus dem Verkehr gezogen haben, schlägt Tyson einen gemeinsamen Urlaub in der Antarktis vor.

**Bei Tyson zu Hause:**

Tyson: . . . aber warum den nach Frankreich Hillary? Da gibt es doch nur eklige Froschschenkel und diese brechreizerregenden Schnecken!

Max: Wie wär's den mit Japan?

Alle starren ihn entgeistert an.

Ray: Ähm . . . Max, wir sind hier in Japan.

Max: Oopps. kicher

Alle: stöhn

Kai: Ich hab sowieso etwas Besseres zu tun, als mit euch Hohlköpfen in den Urlaub zu fahren!

Tyson: Aber es ist doch so kalt in der Antarktis.

Kai: Was hat das damit zu tun?

Tyson: Ich dachte das müsste einem kalten und distanzierten Typen wie dir doch gefallen.

Kai starrt Tyson böse an.

Ray: Also ich finde die Idee in die Antarktis zu fahren ganz gut. Da gibt's doch Pinguine. Die würde ich gern mal probieren.

Max: HAHAHAHAHA! Der war gut Ray!

Ray grinst Max an, dabei kommen seine langen Raubtierzähne zum Vorschein.

Ray: Das war kein Witz.

Hillary, die neben Ray sitzt, rückt ein Stück von ihm ab.

Tyson: Diese Diskussion ist sowieso umsonst. Ich habe für uns nämlich schon einen Flug gebucht.

Alle: WAAAAAAS!

Kai: Ein Wunder, dass er das allein hingekriegt hat . . . zu Tyson gewandt Wann geht denn unser Höllentrip los, Superhirnie?

Tyson: In zwei Stunden . . .

Hillary: WAAAAAAS! Ich hab doch noch keine Sachen gepackt.

Tyson: Du brauchst doch keine Sachen, wir bleiben einfach so.

Max: Aber in der Antarktis ist es doch furchtbar kalt.

Ray: Das stimmt allerdings. Das würde nur Kai kurzärmlig überleben.

Ray wirft Kai einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

Kai: starrt Ray böse an . . . Was willst du damit sagen, heh?

Ray: Ach gar nichts. . .

Tyson: Um zum Thema zurück zu kommen … Ihr holt einfach eure Winterjacken und dann

fahren wir. Das kann ja nicht so lange dauern.

Max: Ich soll mal schnell meine Winterjacke aus Amerika hierher holen! Wie stellst du dir das

vor?

Tyson: Für Max, Ray und Daichi kaufen wir einfach dort welche.

Hillary: Und Kai?

Tyson: Ich denke der braucht keine.

Kai: . . .

Max: Wir sollten ihm trotzdem eine holen. Sagt mal, wo ist eigentlich Daichi?

Tyson: Ich hab ihn heute noch nicht gesehen . . . der schläft bestimmt noch.

Kenny: Es ist schon 15:43. Er würde niemals das Mittagessen verschlafen.

Tyson geht in Daichis Zimmer…

Tyson: Ihr habt recht, Leute. Er schläft wirklich nicht mehr. Ich hab eine Nachricht von ihm gefunden, er ist schon wieder trainieren gegangen!

Ray: Was machen wir jetzt mit dem Flugticket?

Kai: ironisch Nehmt doch Brooklyn mit.

Tyson: Das ist eine super Idee! Ich ruf ihn gleich an.

Tyson stürzt zum Telefon, tippt Brooklyns Nummer ein und gibt Kai den Hörer.

Kai: Was soll ich mit dem Ding?

Tyson: Es war deine Idee, also musst du ihn fragen!

Telefon: düüüd . . . düüüd . . .

Kai: Ich will doch gar nicht das er mitkommt!

Telefon: düüüd . . . düüüd

Tyson: Also ich frag ihn nicht!

Kenny: Hört auf euch z-

Aus dem Lautsprecher erklingt plötzlich Brooklyns Stimme.

Brooklyn: Hallo?

Alle: schweig

Tyson: Also gut!

Er nimmt den Hörer.

Tyson: Hi Brooklyn, hier ist Tyson. Ich soll dich von Kai fragen, ob du mit uns in die

Antarktis fahren möchtest.

Tyson grinst Kai fies an.

Kai: Brooklyn! Glaub ihm kein Wort! Das mit der Antarktis war ganz allein seine Idee.

Brooklyn: Ich soll mit euch in die Antarktis fahren?

Tyson: Ja, in zwei Stunden fliegen wir los. Also, kommst du mit?

Brooklyn: Ähm … kann ich kurz mal mit Kai sprechen?

Kai: Nein!

Brooklyn: …oder mit jemandem anderem der gerade anwesend ist?

Tyson: Ich gebe dir Kenny.

Tyson gibt Kenny den Hörer.

Kenny: Tyson hat über unsere Köpfe hinweg entschieden dass wir Urlaub in der Antarktis machen. Leider ist Daichi verschwunden und wir haben ein Flugticket zu viel. Deshalb wollten wir dich fragen ob du anstelle von Daichi mitkommen möchtest.

Brooklyn: Ich würde gerne mitkommen, aber wie soll ich in zwei Stunden meine Sachen packen?

Kenny: Wir können alles Lebensnotwendige dort kaufen.

Brooklyn: Ok, dann treffen wir uns in einer Stunde auf dem Flughafen an der Rezeption.

Eine Stunde später auf dem Flughafen an der Rezeption.

Tyson: Da ist Brooklyn!

Max: Ich freu mich schon auf die Pinguine!

Ray: mit einem komischen Lächeln im Gesicht Ich auch.

Kai: Was mach ich hier eigentlich?

Kenny: Du befindest dich bezüglich der Rezeption in Bewegung.

Tyson: …HÄ?

Kenny: Kai wollte wissen was er gerade macht. Er befindet sich in Bewegung, aber nur wenn man das richtige Bezugssystem angibt. Bezüglich zu seinem Schal befindet er sich nämlich in Ruhe, und nicht in Bewegung.

Tyson: … Aha …

An der Rezeption.

Brooklyn: Hi Leute, hätte nicht gedacht das ich euch so bald wieder sehe. Warum wollt ihr eigentlich ausgerechnet in die Antarktis fahren?

Kai: Weil unser Genie unbedingt Pinguine sehen muss!

Kenny: Tyson, welchen Flug hast du gebucht?

Tyson: Keine Ahnung . . .

Alle: WAS !

Kenny: Ok, ganz ruhig bleiben … wir fragen einfach an der Rezeption.

Kenny und Hillary gehen zu der Frau an der Rezeption, während die anderen auf sie warten.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kommen die beiden zurück.

Ray: Irre ich mich oder sind die zwei ziemlich blass?

Max: Nein, sie sind wirklich blass.

Kenny: Das hat auch einen Grund. Tyson hat einen Privatjet mit Autopilot gemietet!

Kai: Der bekommt auch wirklich nichts auf die Reihe!

Tyson: Warum? So schlimm kann das mit dem Privatjet ja nicht sein …

Kenny: Aber doch nicht mit Autopilot!

Tyson: Na los, wird schon alles gut gehen.

Kai: Optimist!

Tyson: Tja! Nur heiter kommt man weiter.

Max: Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht.

Kai: . . .

Kenny: Wir sollten langsam zum Flugzeug gehen.

Einige Minuten später stehen sie vor ihrem „Flugzeug".

Tyson, Max und Ray: Boa! Das ist ja ein echter Militärjet!

Kenny: Ein ziemlich alter Militärjet …

Hillary: Müssen wir wirklich damit fliegen?

Brooklyn: Sieht nicht sehr Vertrauens erweckend aus …

Kai: Das Ding fällt doch gleich auseinander!

Bis bald! Schreibt bitte viele Reviews!


End file.
